


Everything Hurts

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampirism, how surprising, klaus losing someone he loves, that someone doesn't wanna be a vamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Klaus. I love you so much that I cannot stay here. I can’t hate you, don’t you see? This is what makes everything worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! That's short one shot I wrote today. Hope you'll like it!

 An insufferable pain on your chest, a shaking through you veins and your brain is about to explode. You are dying, you know you are. It’s okay, you knew that was gonna happen the day you met Klaus Mikaelson in New Orleans. If it wasn’t saving Klaus, you would’ve died in a stupid car accident or fallen from a rooftop. You’ve made your peace with death long time ago.

 _It’s okay,_ you tell yourself, _it’s a good way to die._

Not that easy. You hear the footsteps approaching you and you know it’s Klaus.

“Y/N?” he says in a terrified voice.

“It’s… fine.” you barely speak. “Come on, Klaus… I’m… fine.”

“You are dying!” he says and without a hesitation, he makes you feed on his blood.

“No--” You want to reject the help but it’s too late. At that moment, you drink his blood and before it reaches to your cells, you die.

 

 Being dead is an interesting experience, you think. Your mind is fuzzy yet clear than ever. Your soul… Well, this is a hard one because you’re not sure if you still have one. It’s like aching but healing at the same time. Your body fights to come back but your soul wants to get out of the curse called vampirism. Eventually, your body wins the battle.

 You wake up very fast and see Klaus kneeling before your dead body. There are tears on his perfectly shaped face as he tries to control his anger. You get what happened: You died while his blood was on your system.

 “Klaus…” you speak with a taste of copper on your throat. You take a deep breath. “What have you done?”

“Nothing unimportant.” he answers bitterly. “You almost died because of me, Y/N, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I actually _died,_ Klaus!” you yell at him. “I was dying just minutes ago and I was fine with it!”

“But I wasn’t!” He gets up as you try to stand up. “I wasn’t ready to let you go, Y/N, I wasn’t ready for you to drown in my own ocean!”

“It. Was. My. Choice.” you speak slowly and every inch of your body starts to ache. You need blood.

Seeing your struggle with your new body, Klaus hands you a blood bag. You look at it like it’s the worst food in the entire planet but he’s right. And even if you were ready to die, you didn’t and this is a new way to stay alive. Why not using your chance?

The blood… it tastes like water at first. Nothing new, nothing bad… But after a few drops, you feel like it explodes your mind in a very good way. However your anger, your sadness, your pain grows stronger than ever. You exhale and throw the blood bag away.

You can’t look at Klaus’ face, you can’t stand on him at the moment. All you want is leaving this place and staying by yourself. As you try to leave, he catches your arm and makes you look him in the eye.

“If you’re gonna compel me, go ahead.” you dare him. “I’m not afraid of anything, Klaus. Not even you.”

“I’m not going to compel you, Y/N,” he says in agony. “I just want you to know that it’s okay if you hate me.” A sad smile appears on his face as he lets your arm. “I got used to it.”

That’s it. That’s your breaking point. You open your arms and try to find right words to speak.

“This is the problem, Klaus.” you yell at him with all you got. “I don’t want to hate you! Don’t you see? Because it’s all I got! Because if I hate you then I’ll have nothing left! All the humanity you admired in me will be gone if I hate you. And, oh boy, you deserve that hatred!”

Tears still on his face, Klaus shouts his mouth and looks you in the eye.

“I love you.” you state. “You stole my heart and I’m fine with it. I love you, Klaus. I love you so much that I cannot stay here. I can’t hate you, don’t you see? This is what makes everything worse.”

Your tears start to fall and you are not able to control them anymore. Klaus comes near as he wipes your tears and puts his finger under your chin.

“If you love me then why are you leaving, love?” he asks. You are not so sure what’s next but right now, it’s better to stay away.

“Because my scars are so deep and everything hurts right now.” you whisper.

Klaus steps away and looks on his feet. He lets you go.

He’s your lover, your murderer and your sire. You are pretty sure that this leaving of yours won’t lasts much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, just send me! (mikaelsonnet.tumblr.com)


End file.
